Skulduggery Pleasant And The DC Universe
by Kenrick MNP
Summary: What happens when Skulduggery and Valkyrie meet the Teen Titans, Batman, Superman and the rest of the Justice League?
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is pretty short but the next one will be longer I just want to see how this story goes by the way it starts off with the teen titans but the justice league will definitely be in it, its mostly just based on the DC universe in general.**

 **[disclaimer]I do not own the characters in this story all content belongs to Derek Landy and DC Comics.**

"Ugh I hate long plane rides."  
"So you've said, multiple times."  
Skulduggery and Valkyrie were going to America as the American Sanctuary had called in a favour. There had been many sightings of costumed vigilantes with superpowers all over the States and the Elders were worried that someone was using magic to beat up mortal criminals. Apparently that was not tolerated.  
"Don't worry there's only an hour or so left."  
"We only just left Ireland!" Valkyrie complained.  
"Go to sleep then."  
"Sleeping. Is. Boring "  
"Then do something other than complain "  
She sighed and looked out the window. This was going to take a while...  
A few hours ( and a lot of bickering) later they were in New York and making their way to the Sanctuary.  
"I'm just gonna wait out here. I really can't be bothered with Elder business."  
"You sure? New York is pretty rough"  
"Skulduggery, I have killed gods. I think I can handle a mortal mugger."  
" Very well." Then he went inside.  
From somewhere across the road Valkyrie hear a gunshot then a scream. Someone in a hood ran away. Valkyrie chased after him. When he turned a corner , she turned a corner. He ran into an alley ,she ran into the alley. He jumped a fence.  
And got thrown back over  
A boy around Valkyrie's age wearing a red and black suit with bird wings and fair black hair swooped over the fence. The killer was unconscious but the boy was looking at her.  
"Who the hell are you?" Valkyrie asked.  
"I'm RED ROBIN . You?"

 **thanks to Beth Shadows for proofreading this.**


	2. chapter 2

"Red Robin, eh," Valkyrie remarked " Are you one of those vigilantes?"

" I don't use that word but...yes."

"Me and my partner were called to America to question you."

" Sorry ,but that's not happening."

Then he bolted past her but she chased him. About two hours in New York and this was Valkyrie's second chase but she kept at it then he pulled out a grapple gun and shot it at the side of a skyscraper and it lifted him off the ground then it detached itself and he was flying.

Skulduggery was waiting outside the Sanctuary and found himself more bored than worried. Valkyrie was missing she said she would wait outside but now she was gone. Just then Skulduggery's phone was Valkyrie

" Where are you?"he said before anything else

" Umm, somewhere in the Big Apple."

" No really. Where are you?"

" I don't know, just look for a masked guy in a red and black suit with wings flying about!"

" My ,my Valkyrie, haven't I trained you well. You haven't been in this city for even a day and you've found out something already. "

" I need you to help me catch him."

" Nonsense, you have him."

" No ,I don't . I'm already losing him."

"Won or lost Valkyrie don't you remember my amazing speech I made all those years ago."

"SKUL!"

" Okay ,okay I'm on my way (lazy brat)."

"What?!"

"Nothing."

He hung up before she screamed even more then he set off, looking for a flying boy in a suit.

"Stupid skeleton," Valkyrie muttered under her breath.

Red Robin was too far away for her to catch but she just needed to keep an eye on him and she could- damn- how did he just disappear like that? She slowed to a halt and waited to catch her breath then Skulduggery and Red Robin crashed onto the road ,car horns honked and angry drivers yelled curse words at them. Skulduggery was up first and smacked Red Robin in the jaw but Red Robin was faster than Skulduggery had expected and he was up a second later,they both settled into a fighters stance and then they attacked at the same time.

They both threw punches and they both blocked just as fast ,it seemed like they were even but then Skulduggery pulled at the air ,swiped at his feet and he was brought to the ground then Red Robin did a backwards somersault and was on his feet .He took something off his belt and lobed it at them, it exploded and sprayed out gas. Skulduggery used the air and cleared the gas but got a foot in the face. He stumbled to the ground and then Red Robin turned to Valkyrie. She swept her arms wide and a gust of wind smacked into Red Robin he taped something on his belt and a flash of light slammed Valkyrie into the ground now there was another boy next to Red Robin he had a cowl on but his hair was exposed and he had traces of lightning sparking round his red and gold suit with a lightning bolt inside a circle on his shoulder.

"Who are these guy's?" The boy asked.

"Just what I was gonna find out Kid Flash."

Skulduggery and Valkyrie got up.

"Who ARE you?"

" Oh where are my manners? My name is Skulduggery Pleasant and this is my partner Valkyrie Cain. We were called in by the Sanctuary to question you."

"What the hay hay is the Sanctuary?" asked Kid Flash

"You don't know?" Asked Valkyrie

"Not a clue"

" So you're NOT magic"

"No , we're not but we know someone who is," Red Robin said .

"Could you take us to them?" Skulduggery asked.

" I suppose..."

"Wait what?!" Kid Flash said, " we were literally just fighting them."

" I kinda noticed but I guess you won't leave us alone until we let you?"

" You're good at guessing," Skulduggery said.

Red Robin had taken them to a harbour and led them on to a yaught.

" Raven! Someone is here to see you" Red Robin shouted.

A black portal opened out of thin air and a girl around Valkyrie's age with a black and purple suit and cloak stepped out of it.

"Who are you?" She asked.

" I'm Skulduggery this is Valkyrie we want to ask you a few questions".

"About what?" She said wearily

" About your magic." Skulduggery told her.

" Basically we want to know where you got your powers." Valkyrie said

" Umm my father is a demon so..."


End file.
